


Relatively Related

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Comedy, Family, Gen, Original Character(s), Surfing, Wam Bam Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack's death, Timothy takes a generous withdrawal out of Jack's account and flees to Pandora. He'd heard of Jack having a nephew on Wam Bam Island and seeks him out in hopes he wouldn't be bothered by a man who has Jack's face.</p><p>Problem is, Tim might've forgotten the part where he isn't actually Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatively Related

Tim didn't want to say he'd been looking forward to the day Jack died with unbridled joy and desperation, but he sure didn't mind it when Jack did something reckless. In fact, maybe Tim liked to encourage it. Please Jack, go alone to do something so dangerous your loyal double can't save you from it.

At last, his wish came true.

Only problem was Tim's face.

Masks would work, but only as a last resort. He packed a messenger bag (unfortunately filled with appalling yellow shirts, thanks Jack) and equipped his best weapons, all luneshine and fully loaded. While the shock on Helios was fresh and Jack's accounts weren't frozen yet, he made a gigantic transfer to his personal account that would've made young college Timothy swoon.

"Eden," he breathed softly, leaving his apartment and striding confidentially to the docking bays. Despite Jack's death he still parted the hallways like water. He was going home. Home. Back to his old town, back to calm and friendly rainforests and country and fresh berries, where he could relax and live off what Jack owed him forever. 

The access area to the bay was clear. Tim sprinted towards them he was in such a hurry, he needed any ship that could take him a few planets over. Anything. He bolted through the doors to find that the entire bay was also clear. No cargo ships. No nothing. "No."

Tim was suddenly aware that he'd stolen a copious amount of money from Hyperion, and that there wasn't a way in hell he blended in enough to stay on Helios. Elpis made his stomach sick leaving Pandora as his only option to flee to. "Fuck," he swore, running to the escape pods. Where to go on Pandora? The whole planet hated Jack. He couldn't very well try landing on Sanctuary. All he needed was someone who wouldn't try and shoot him the second he said anything. 

A wild thought entered his head as he strapped into a pod. Jack had off-handedly mentioned a nephew living on Wam Bam Island. He'd been sending a package down with top grade weapons like they were just toys for his nephew's birthday. 

Tim punched in the coordinates for the island and went over the situation in his head. He was putting all his trust in a guy he'd never met who was related to Jack and had legendary weapons for days to not kill him. His stomach lurched as the pod detached from Helios, plummeting towards Pandora.

"Please," he whispered to himself, trying to not vomit. "Be nothing like your uncle."

Tim shut his eyes to shield himself from looking at the terrifying expanse of outer space and his brain helpfully supplied him with flashbacks of crashing on Elpis and nearly dying by suffocation. Pandora had much more of an atmosphere than Elpis did, and Timothy started wishing he'd chosen Elpis instead, chest tightening and his breath coming in short gasps as a panic attack overtook him. 

He covered his ears and curled into a ball, determined to not remember anything about this landing, and cried. He didn't know how long he sobbed, bounced around in the pod by turbulence until everything stopped very very suddenly, causing his head to slam into the console, knocking him out cold. 

-~-

"Uncle?"

Tim wasn't dead, apparently. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the young man standing over him. The guy was maybe twenty, as tanned as Tim expected someone who lived on Wam Bam Island to be, and with spiked black hair and pale blue eyes that didn't look a thing like Jack's. Tim didn't feel too bad for how hard he'd hit his head. In fact, he gingerly tried to sit up, surprised to find himself on a couch. "Huh?"

"Damn, you took quite a hit there. First you run in with vault hunters, then you finish it off with a concussion, eh? Go hard or go home as always!"

Loud. God, so loud. Tim winced and managed to finish sitting up. He reached up to his aching head and felt dried blood. "Uh?" he groaned.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." The guy shrugged. "I know how you are about the mask. I healed you though. You feelin' better?" he rambled.

"You. You're, uh." Tim blinked rapidly, trying to focus. "Nephew."

"God, those vault hunters sure fucked you up, didn't they? It's me! Justin! Your favorite nephew, remember?" 

Tim didn't even think about what he was saying. "Yeah, of course. Thanks kiddo." He grinned as best his could and really looked at Justin. He was in khakis and a yellow tank top, complete with sunglasses, sandals, and body spray Tim didn't approve of. Justin helped him stand up and Tim mentally panicked. This was family Jack liked, right? How would Jack act? He pulled Justin in for a hug and held him tightly. "You miss me, pumpkin?"

"Ah- um. Wow. Yeah. Do you need another insta-heal dude?"

Oh fuck. Of course Jack wouldn't hug his family, the bastard. Tim laughed it off and backed away from Justin, who looked shocked. "What, can't a guy get a bit of love after he nearly dies? Been a hell of a day."

"Yeah, I bet!" exclaimed Justin enthusiastically. "You faked your death and came here to the island to retire! Or plot your next move while everyone's guard is down thinking you're dead! Genius!" 

"You bet it is!" agreed Tim. He wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to. Jack faked his death? What?

Wait.

Oh no.

He'd been in Imitate Jack mode so long he forgot he was just trying to seek refuge as Timothy. "Hey wait, I-"

"You probably want to shower all that blood off, I mean badass as you look, it's sticky, yanno?" 

"Uh, yeah." Tim followed Justin to the bathroom and sighed with relief when he left him alone. He undressed and inhaled deeply, revitalized by the fresh ocean air. The water was warm on his skin and Tim hummed with satisfaction at the coconut scented shampoo and body wash Justin had.

Maybe it would be okay after all. But could he really keep impersonating some poor kid's dead uncle? Tim imagined how happy he'd be to see one of his aunts, even one he didn't like, only to be tricked. So it was wrong, and Justin would be angry, and Tim wondered just how powerful his weapons were. "Fuck," muttered Tim. Coming out as a body double could get himself killed, but he had nowhere to go. He had to stay as Jack.

It was temporary, Tim convinced himself. He toweled off and slipped into a pool robe he found in the linen closet. Justin hadn't thought to bring underwear or clothes, and if Tim knew Jack it's that he wouldn't care too much about going commando on a beach while staying with a family member. Tim was overly self conscious about his projected air of overly confident rudeness and could tell this facade wasn't going to last. Meetings were one thing, but living like this? Yikes. 

"Heyyyyyyy!" Justin met Tim in what Tim assumed was a living room. It was rather large with a tv and a few chairs and a couch, but what threw him off were all the guns mounted on the wall. 

Seriously. It was like every loot chest Tim had ever found condensed into one place, along with a display case with a pair of basketball shoes, for some reason. What would Jack do? Tim wolf whistled and flopped down on the couch. "Now that's a pretty sight."

Justin grinned. "Sure is, thanks to you. Looks like you brought some pretty things of your own. Luneshine?"

"You bet. Rare to see any of these down here," drawled Tim, hoping that was true. He'd never actually been to Pandora. 

"Daaaaaaaamn." Justin flopped down beside Tim and Tim's mind raced. He looked around and couldn't help but feel his hands twitch at the mess around him. Sand was tracked all over the wooden floor around laundry strewn about. Handsome Jack wasn't the type to sweep or pick up someone's laundry but God was it annoying Tim.

"The uh, ole bachelor pad's lookin a bit run down, kid."

"Oh yeah, the cleaning bot broke." Tim wanted to snap that maybe Justin could pick up his own damn laundry and had to wonder if he was channeling his mother's spirit. "And hey uncle Jack, not so much a bachelor anymore! I'm dating this hot chic from Elpis. It's only over the EchoNet right now, but she digs me."

"Nice!" Oh no, that was too nice. "Of course you're reliable with the ladies, I mean I've gotten my fingers in more pies than I have fingers!" Tim inwardly grimaced as Justin laughed and prayed that he'd come up with a plan B soon. 

"Yo, you're really staying? Like really?" Justin looked at Tim hopefully and Tim wondered if staying was an out of character move in and of itself. "The guest room is all set up and such, but you've never stayed before. I'm really honored, dude."

Tim felt terrible for how excited Justin looked. "It's about time I let myself have a little sunshine. I gotta admit, this whole faked death thing wasn't planned. It was a last resort, really. Maybe it, um," he rubbed the back of his neck, "maybe it's time I got to know you better, huh? Family time. Looking at what's important, now that I'm already rich and famous."

No. Shit. He just made it worse. Why couldn't Tim just stop lying? Justin was beaming with genuine joy and Tim wanted to throw up. "I'm important to you? I- wow. Dude." Saying 'dude' seemed to be a nervous tick for Justin and Tim thought it was rather endearing. "Do you want some rum or something? To celebrate being here?"

Tim almost said 'yes please' but remembered himself. "Hell yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> There was some post on tumblr about how Jack almost canonly had a spoiled nephew living on Wam Bam and I wanted to write about it


End file.
